I've Got You
by deluce
Summary: "It's odd to think that a few months ago, I couldn't have wished for a better project" Jade and Beck are paired together for a project, will they remain friends or will their flame rekindle? Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS Rated T- Safety. (I Know the summery sucks, but hopefully the story will be better) Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**1**

I open my eyes, and see the sun streaking through my shut curtains, though they are a dark shade they never fully block out the sun, I hate the daytime. I always have even when I was a kid I was always a night owl. I climb out of my bed and walk into the adjoined bathroom. I look out of the bath room window briefly; I see nothing of interest so I quickly draw the curtains before I turn on the shower, and undress. I stand with my arm extended checking the water. I am only satisfied when the water prickles my skin due to the temperature.

Once I am done I wrap a towel around my body and walk back into my bedroom. I sit down at my vanity and sigh. There is a light tapping on my door that's when I hear my mother's calm voice speak to me from the other side of the wood "Jade, honey are you up?" She asks.

"Yeah" I say back, I never turn my head from the mirror, I don't really see the point she can't see me "I'll be down in a minute" My phone buzzes across the wooden surface of my vanity; I look down to see that once again I have woken up before my alarm has gone off, I really don't know why I set this. I don't need it if I wasn't already awake my mum would wake me. I disable my alarm and focus on getting ready.

I dress quickly; I pull on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black long sleeved t-shirt, and pair or burgundy Doc Martens, I dry my hair and curl it, before doing my make-up when I feel somewhat satisfied with the way I look, I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk down stairs. The first thing I see is the back of my brother, Nicky's head his hair is gelled into neat little spikes. He likes to think his hair looks like Sid Vicious's hair but in reality he looks more like a porcupine.

As I walk past him I fluff it up roughly. He grunts and pushes my hand away from his hair. I sit down on the chair next to him; my mum walks over to the table with two plates, with waffles on them. She brings him a glass of orange juice, before handing me a cup of coffee. I love coffee; I think it is one of the best things to wake up to. I need my morning coffee to function, I guess in a way I have become addicted to the bitter-yet to me-sweet taste of the beverage. I feel like I have to drink it every chance I get. I hold the cup just under my chin, and take in the smell of the dark liquid, that sends steam swirling into the air.

Though it is still too hot to drink, I take a sip anyway. The first drink of the day is always the best. The drink burns my tongue, forcing me to suck in the cool air of my kitchen. Though L.A isn't exactly cold, my house is always at a cool temperature. "You came in late last night" my mother comments, casually as she takes the seat opposite to me.

"Yeah I was out with Cat" I say, before placing a piece of waffle in my mouth. I take a drink of coffee and check the time "Well, I've gotta go" I say.

"Got to" my mother corrects me. My mum is a child's psychologist, though I often think she wants to be an elocution teacher, she is pulling me up on my speech every chance she gets either way.

"Sorry, I've got to go" I say, with a slight mocking edge in my voice. I swiftly walk out of the house, closing the door quietly behind me. I walk down to my car, and climb in; the first thing I do is start the engine, and play some music. The last song that was played if fading out, I always put the playlist on shuffle, that way, I can't anticipate what the next song will be having a set playlist gets boring, especially when you can remember the track order.

Hey, hey, hey, hey Ooh, oh  
Won't you come see about me?

I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby

Tell me your troubles and doubts

Giving me everything inside and out

And love's strange so real in the dark

Think of the tender things that we were working on

Slow change may pull us apart

When the light gets into your heart, baby

Don't you forget about me

Don't, don't, don't, don't

Don't you forget about me  
Will you stand above me?

Look my way, never love me

Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling

Down, down, down

Will you recognize me?

Call my name or walk on by

Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling

Down, down, down, down

I sing along with the words, as I drive down the road, from my peripheral I can see, cars, buildings and homes and streetlights blurring past me. All they seem to be are strips of colours forming together, to creature and long straight rainbow.

The song is finished, and I am about four songs down the line by the time I pull into the schools car park. I unbuckle my seatbelt, and shut off the engine, the music dims down with the low rumble of the dying engine.

I force my car door open, pushing myself out of the confines of my car as I do so. I like school, I guess. Hollywood Arts is a great school, and I know I am lucky to be here, but it's just the people, there's too many of them, and most of them I can't stand.

That's why I only have a few friends, sure I talk to a lot people, but that doesn't mean I like them, it means I tolerate them, well sometimes. I walk through the double doors to the main entrance. And the buzz of voices fills my ears, along with the sound of collective feet all traveling in different directions. I walk over to my locker, and find my group of 'friends' stood there.

I walk over to them "Hey, Jade" greets Tori in her usual manner, of happiness.

"I'm not your friend" I say as I open my locker, grabbing a couple of books out of it, and placing them in my bag. I can sense that Tori has rolled her eyes at my retort, I don't need to be able to see her face to know how she feels about this.

I close my locker, and find Cat standing closer to me than she had before. "Hey, Jade" she says, but it's not in the manner that Tori said it, it's not a 'hey' of hello, it more of a 'hey' to catch my attention, like she has something important to tell me.

"What?" I ask, resting my shoulder on my locker, I look down at the small red haired girl who stands in front of me.

She plays with her hair before answering me "Do you know what you're doing for the talent show yet?" We always have a talent show, every season nearly, so it was a given there would be a winter one just before Christmas Vacation, but news was only put out about this on Friday, it's only Monday now.

"No" I say casually "Cat, we found about this three days ago. Plus we have a pretty long time before Christmas break I don't need to worry about it yet." I say with a shrug. I can see Beck stood behind her; he has a small smile spread out across his face.

"I'm going to some stand-up comedy" chimes in Robbie; he does this for most of the talent shows, and about half of the time, he bombs.

"Are you doing this alone or with Rex?" I ask, usually if he has Rex with him, he can somewhat salvage his performances, by making Rex heckle him. I think this is a creative and clever thing that Robbie does, to add to the performance, but then again maybe Robbie knows how bad he is, and thinks hearing it from Rex (himself) is an easier way to be let down. I shake the thoughts from my mind, I don't know what goes on inside that boys head, and I don't have the time or the inclination to find out.

"Alone" he says, with confidence in his tone.

"Oh" I say, with a slight chuckle "Well, good luck with that one Rob" I say sarcastically.

"Thanks" he smiles.

"Oh my god" I hear Beck say this under his breath I flick my eyes up to see him stood behind Cat, he runs a hand through his hair, fluffing it up slightly as he does so. Though it doesn't really need it, Beck's hair is always fluffy. It's one of the things about him that makes the girls around here go crazy, well that and the fact that he is ridiculously good looking, and a nice guy.

"Well, I think you'll be fine" says Andre, giving Robbie a reassuring pat on his back. Andre, like Beck, is a nice guy, but he can get a little wound up about things, very easily. But I can't really say anything about people like that. I get angry about pretty much everything.

The bells chimes throughout the hall and the six of us make our way to Sikowitz's class, as we walk through the door; I am surprised to see that Sikowitz already sits on the edge of the small stage at the front of the room.

We take our seats towards the front of the room. Beck sits on my left, while Cat sits, on my right. I can smell the faint sent of Beck's body spray in the air around us. Andre, sit's next to Beck and Tori sits next to him and Robbie sits just behind Tori, as we have taken up the full front row.

Sikowitz dives up and walks over to the door closing it behind the last of the students that walk slowly into the room; they walk past us, and take their usual seats at the back. They sit there in hopes of doing no work, and usually they get away with it.

"Hello, thespians" booms Sikowitz happily. "How are we all feeling today?" he asks in the same happy manner.

Naturally Cat is the only person who answers his question "Great, how are you?" she replies, her voice high pitched, her apparent happiness can be detected in her tone of voice, without her telling you she's fine, you can tell she is.

"Well, that is good news" says Sikowitz, clapping his hands together "I am fine" he says. "And it is because of this, that I am setting a challenge for you all"

"What kind of a challenge?" asks Tori.

"An acting challenge" he replies. "I am going to pair you all up, and in your pairs you will enact a scene from Romeo and Juliet" he explains "Pairs cannot be negotiated, and you must do the scene that I give you"

"So" He begins "Cat you are paired with Tori and you must recreate the exchange between Juliet and The Nurse. Act Two Scene Five" Cat and Tori, smile at one another Sikowitz hands them the extract he was talking about, and sends them off into one of the corners of the room to rehearse.

He keeps going down the list, sometimes doubling up on the scenes he is handing out. Very few of us remain now, he is drawing near to the end of his list "Andre, you will be paired with Robbie, and you will recreate the exchange between Friar Lawrence and Romeo. Act Two Scene Three." He hands them the extract and they too walk into an unoccupied corner of the room, to rehearse.

He takes a deep breath, it is clear on his face that he regrets setting this task already, and that's before he has seen any of us recreating the scenes. He knows some of us will do this justice, but he also knows that some will take liberties and mess around for the duration of this task. "Beck, you will be paired with Jade" at the sound of my name, I straighten up in my chair. "You will recreate the exchange between Rome and Juliet. Act Two Scene Two" he hands us the extract, both of us look down at the script in our hands. I flick through the pages quickly.

"That's a long scene though" I complain. "Longer than what any of these have to do" I motion to some of the people in the class.

He lets out a heavy breath, and lowers his voice "I gave you that scene because I know you can do it. No one else has received that scene." He smiles at us "Feel lucky" he jokes.

I grunt, before walking to the biggest empty space I can find. Beck follows me slowly. He stands facing me "Start then!" I demand he lets out a small breathy chuckle.

"Relax" he says. It's odd to think that a few months ago, I couldn't have wished for a better project, but since Beck and I broke up, though we are trying to stay friends, things are still fairly awkward around us, and how could they not be? We dated for almost three years, and now all we have to show for it is a 'friendship'.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ First chapter done, I hope you guys like it, this is __**e**__**ventually**__ going to be a Bade fic with one sided Bori. There will also be Cade friendship! The lyrics are from the song; Don't you forget about me by Simple Mind. Please read and review I appreciate all comments and opinions (good or bad)_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

The lesson seems to drag out, all around me I can hear laughing, people fluffing their lines even though they hold their scripts in front of them, and the occasional groan of boredom. That's the problem when you do things like this. Yes I love acting, I always have, but I like performing, and actually rehearsing, in all honesty I hate nothing more than doing table reads, and at the minute that's pretty much what this is.

Beck seems to be doing pretty good though like I knew he would, he doesn't seem bored or aggravated, he looks happy like he is enjoying himself, which is more than I can say for me "Fuck it" I say exhaustedly, I run a hand through my hair, and slump to the floor.

"Yeah" he says "I'm at that point too" he smiles slightly. Though I feel he is saying this more to appease me than it actually being true.

"I thought you were supposed to like this kind of thing. I thought you wanted to be an actor." I say.

He shrugs "I don't know what I wanna be" he says "But what I do know, is that I have had enough with this scene" he still smiles as he says this "I don't think it would be too bad if we had the full script, but then again, maybe that'd be worse" he shrugs again.

"I'd rather to the death scene" I say casually.

"I thought as much" he jokes. I shoot him a quick glance, he sighs. "We'll be fine, but let's just sit here for now though and do this" he suggests.

"That's fine by me. I can't take any more old timey speech" I say.

"I don't think it's called that" he says.

"I don't care what it's called" I inform him. I glance at his face. He grins at me and lets out a low chuckle.

"You don't care about much do you?" he asks.

I shake my head "Not really, no" I sigh.

"You never have, that's what I like about you. You don't care about what people think or in fact about anything, I think more people should be like that" he says.

"Really, are you sure that people would cope with more than just one of me?" I ask sarcastically. The bell rings before he has time to answer. Andre and the others swarm us, while we sit on the ground. Andre, Robbie, Tori and Cat talk among themselves as Beck stands, and helps me up with him.

"Hey" says Tori "I was thinking maybe we could all go to Karaoke Dokie later, after school, you guys wanna?" she asks happily doing a little bit of a jig as she talks.

There is something of a chorus from the others as they all say "Yeah" in excited tones. I roll my eyes, slightly.

"Er, sure why not" says Beck with a casual shrug, all eyes turn to me.

"Yeah, I guess" I say. If everyone else is going I may as well, even if I don't want to, it beats staying in all night with my mum and brother.

"Sweet, see you there at seven?" asks Tori. We all nod in response to her arrangement before walking out of the room and heading to our lessons.

The rest of the day drags. Well apart from lunch, but that part of the day is always too fast for my liking. More of my lessons drag by, and all that seems to be coming out of the teacher's mouths are monotonous drones, I can't concentrate on anything. That is until I get to maths class.

Now I will never tell anyone this, but I actually really like maths, because I understand it and I'm good at it, well better than most. Robyn Black, my maths teacher is already in the classroom when we arrive at our lesson I have this lesson with Beck, all the others are in separate maths classes. I don't know what the classes are based on, I don't know if they judge it by your test scores or anything like that, all I know is Tori, Andre and Robbie are all in the same class, while Cat is separate from us all.

Beck and I- and everyone else at this school- have maths every day, though this is a performing arts school, we still have to do academic lessons, we have to do Maths and English at least five times a week, so every day I find myself in this small stuffy class room.

Robyn Black is a fairly plain woman, nothing about her really stands out, she has ashy blonde hair, brown eyes, slightly tan skin, a thin nose and thin lips, she is very easy to overlook in a crowd. But, she is a good teacher.

Beck and I take our usual seats at the back of the room. We share a desk in the class; Robyn has all the tables set out to be big enough for two people. Beck and I chose these seats when we first started dating, and now, until we leave this school we are stuck with this seating arrangement.

Though it isn't a problem, Beck and I do still speak, and we have since the break-up but, it feels odd to still be sat this close to him, and not have him touching me in anyway, usually he would, play with my hair to aggravate me, or he stroke my arm, or tickle my palm lightly, and now, there's none of that. I miss it sometimes.

"So" he says "Karaoke Dokie tonight" he sighs, and looks at me. I nod.

"Yeah" I look out to the front, where Robyn is explaining algebra for what feels like the hundredth time. I don't see what is so hard to understand about it. It's just substituting numbers with letters, yeah I know that some of the formulas are ridiculously long, but once you can do one, you can pretty much do them all, they more or less follow the same rules.

"You don't seem too thrilled about it" he says.

"No, I don't mind about going it's just. I hate sitting and listening to untalented people butcher songs that I like" I reply.

"Jade, its karaoke what do you expect. Not everyone can sing as well as you" he says with a slight smile on his face "Lighten up a bit" he nudges me lightly, prompting me to nudge him back.

"Is everyone clear with that?" asks Robyn snapping my attention to the front of the room; she sounds somewhat defeated when she speaks. Everyone in the room mumbles in reply. "Good" she says.

She sets us the work and leaves us too it. She sits at the front of the room marking her others classes work. It is evident by the look on her face; she hopes that no one needs any help with this. Around the room I can hear whispers of "I don't get this. Do you get this?" and "Dude, I seriously don't understand any of this"

I smile to myself; I take my time on each question, to be sure. From the corner of my eye, I can see Beck craning his neck to see my answers "You know" I say still looking down "If you keep copying off of me you won't learn anything"

"I don't know what you are talking about" he says casually "I can't help it if my eyes happen to drift to your work" he jokes. He sighs "Look, please just help me" he says quietly.

I roll my eyes "Fine" I say. I slide my book closer to him so he can see my work. Though it's a wonder he can read it. My hand writing- even when I am writing numbers- is scratchy and slightly messy. Robyn begins to patrol the room, like usual. If she ignored the class, it would be deemed, that she was doing her job wrong.

She looks over people shoulders and explains things to a few people again. She smiles as she passes other students letting them know they are doing their work right, and then she gets to me and Beck, though we don't realise she is there until she bends down between us and speaks

"You know Beck" she says quietly, and calmly. This startles us both. I purse my lips to keep from laughing at the idiotic look Beck has on his face "Jade, won't be sat next to you in your exams" she smiles at me "Good work, Jade. Keep it up"

"Oh" I say "Thanks, I will" when she has walked away from us, Beck lets out a breathy laugh.

"Well, that told me" he jokes.

I shrug. "Well maybe you should try doing your own work for once, instead of always wanting to copy off of me. Like I said, you'll learn nothing" I say.

The bell rings, signalling the end of the day, meaning it's time for me to go home, and get ready to go out. I sling my bag over my shoulder, and head towards the door. Beck stops me by grabbing my elbow. "What?" I ask, as I turn to face him.

"Do you want a ride to Karaoke Dokie tonight?" he asks, his voice is calm and smooth he smiles showing his perfect teeth. And like always my heart does a little flip, it is hard to believe that after everything, I still find this guy attractive, and he still has this hold on me, he seems to have this hold on a lot of girls.

I shrug "Nah, it's fine" I say "I can drive. Thanks though"

"No, really I don't mind I'm heading that way too, and I just thought it would save you on gas" he says "Besides, it would help the environment. If I take you that is one less car that drives, which means less pollution" he jokes.

"If I agree to let you drive me there will you stop talking?" I ask feeling slightly more aggravated than I probably should.

He nods "Yes"

"Fine" I say "Pick me up at six thirty". He smiles and nods. I turn from him and leave the school. I know that Beck was only trying to be nice, but, things have been fine so far today which means, knowing my luck the drive to Karaoke Dokie will probably be one long awkward silence.

* * *

_**A/N: **__ I hope you like this __chapter;__I know it'__s short __but I hope you don't mind about that; __please feel free to leave __any suggestions you might ha__ve. Please review I appreciate all comments and opinions (good or bad) _


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

I don't rush getting ready, nor do I take my time, but I do pace myself. I segment each stage of getting ready, breaking off after each one for a coffee break. I have showered, changed my clothes- I now where a long sleeved green top, a black skirt with tights, and my black high top Doc Martens. I've done my hair, all that is left now is my make-up, but before I do that, I decide to go for my final coffee break.

My mum sits at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hand. She looks up at me and smiles "Going anywhere nice?" she asks I walk around to the coffee maker, and stand with my back facing her.

"Not really" I say, pouring the searing hot liquid in to my large cup "Just going to Karaoke Dokie with Cat and the others" I turn around and lean on the kitchen counter, my mum turns in her chair and faces me

"Are you driving?" she asks.

I shake my head taking a drink of my coffee "No, I'm getting a lift with Beck"

"I didn't know you were back together" she says.

"Where not" I push myself away from the kitchen counter, she looks at me with a confused expression on her face "We're just friends, that's all" I say.

"Oh" she says "Is anyone else getting a lift with you and Beck?" she asks. I know now she is trying to dive inside my head. It's almost like I am one of her patients instead of a daughter.

"Not that I know of" I say "But does it really matter if they are or not?" I ask.

"No, I just want to know, I'm curious" she says, keeping her voice calm.

"More like nosey" I say, walking out of the room. I run up the stairs loudly, I walk into my bed room and place my cup on the surface of my vanity. I sigh and get to work on my make-up. My phone buzzes, and moves across the wooden surface of my vanity with the vibrations.

The screen lights up, informing me that I have a txt from Beck.

_Hey, you almost ready? I'm on my way. _

I sigh and tap the screen of my phone writing my response.

_Not really but I won't be long _

I place my phone back down and finish my make-up. It doesn't take me long, it never does. When I am ready I walk downstairs and find my brother sat in the living room, playing Fifa, with his friends. I walk into the room, and sit on the only empty chair. As I walk past I notice from the corner of my eye his friends watching my every move.

The snap their eyes back to the telly as they hear to commentator on the game shouting about a goal.

I watch, as they shout at one another, and at the simulated football match on the screen. How can they find this entertaining? They are gaining nothing from this, other than neck ache as they crane their necks to see the TV properly.

I sit and wait for what seems like a lifetime, watching as the young boys, get more aggravated as the time passes by, finally Beck honks his car horn, and I am free to leave. "I'm going now" I shout out into the house, hoping for some reply from my mum "Bye"

"No one cares" mutters Nicky under his breath- in a voice I think is supposed to sound like me. As I walk past him I hit him in the arm with my bag. He lets out a grunt of pain, before turning his attention to his friends who sit laughing.

"Bye" my mum finally calls down to me "Don't be out late!"

"I won't be" I say, though we I don't know if that's the truth or not, I usually stay out late- well what my mum calls late- because we don't only stay in one place, half of the time we drive around, and see where the roads take us. Once we found ourselves at a Mexican restaurant, somewhere in LA, the food was nice, until it was coming back up again, after we got food poisoning- it's safe to say we won't go there again.

I walk outside, and see Beck's car parked in my drive way, this takes me back, it has been a while since anyone's car- other than the cars we own- have been parked here, it's strange to see his car here again, but it's not a bad strange, it's quite nice.

I get into his car, and hear the load clunky engine; you can barely hear the music over it. "Hey" he says softly. "You look nice"

"Thanks" I say, "So do you" I smile at him, and it's a smile, that only Beck has ever seen. It's a smile that only Beck will ever see.

"Thanks" he says casually. He pulls out of my drive way, carefully and slowly. As Beck speeds up his driving, the engine eases slightly, but the music can still not be heard, other than a low mutter of melodies and unrecognisable lyrics, though I can't understand the song or hear the lyrics, I know this is a song by an artist I have never heard of.

"Are you not going to turn the music up?" I ask feeling slightly agitated by the murmur emitting from his speakers- in my eyes, if you are going to have music on, it should be on loud, or at least so you can understand what's happening. If you have it on as just background noise, you may as well turn it off; otherwise it becomes a monotonous drone.

"No, we're talking" he says, glancing at me for no more than a second, before he focuses his eyes back on the road. Beck has always been this way; polite, and kind, when we first started dating he would have his music on quiet if at all, but towards the end of our relationship the music would be on as loud as our ears could stand it, because if we spoke, whatever conversation we were having would usually turn into a screaming match.

"Oh" I say with small shrug "Fair enough" I sit back in the passenger seat and rest my head on the back of it. I sigh and try to concentrate on the low muttering lyrics, to see if I can understand them.

"So" says Beck, drawing my attention towards him "You learnt any lines yet?" he asks he turns his head towards me for no real amount of time, before he turns it back to the road.

"No" I say bluntly "I didn't see the point, we only got them today, and Sikowitz didn't say when he wanted us off book, so I figured that I could just leave it for now" He chuckles and shakes his head lightly "Why, have you?" I ask, my voice growing defensive.

"Yeah, I learnt a bit of it" he says casually "I know the first bit of my first line" he has a slight bragging tone in his voice when he says this, and a small smile spreads across his lips caused by pride.

"Just the first part?" I ask sarcastically "The first part could be the first line of your monologue, I may not have read the script since this morning but I know my entire first line" I say in a mocking tone.

"That's because your first line is only two words" he says. "And in my line I know up to where you enter" he informs me.

"Well, that is impressive" I say "A little, actually no it's not, not really" I say jokingly "In fact I find it quite sad that you had nothing better to do with your time up until this point"

"At least I'm doing better than you" he jokes.

I turn my face away, so I am once again looking out of the window. It doesn't take long to get to Karaoke Dokie, in fact it seems like it has taken less time than it usually does, but then again, that's probably the company. I drive to Karaoke Dokie a lot, at lunch time, and usually I am the designated driver for me, Cat and Tori.

I don't mind driving Cat places, she usually stays quiet or just babbles to herself, as long as you say things like 'yeah' and 'oh' in the right places- it doesn't matter if you're listening or not- she's happy. It's Tori that's the problem. She is one of the worst back seat drivers imaginable. She has failed her test more times than I care to count, yet she still tells me what I am doing wrong and she criticises my driving on a regular basis.

And when she isn't criticising me, she is complaining about something Trina has said or done, and in all honesty, I don't care for either of the Vega sisters. We pull into the car park of Karaoke Dokie, and I step out of Becks car into the cool night air, though it's not cold, there is a chill to the air, that has started to surface small goose pimples along my jaw.

As the doors open, the sound from inside the small venue pours out into the night air, Beck holds the door open and smiles at me, showing his perfect teeth "After you" he says. I walk past him, careful not to bump into him as I do. Beck follows close behind me through the door; it isn't hard to spot our group, what with Cat's hair being a bright red. As we walk towards the small crowded table, they all shoot us some questioning looks.

"Hey, guys" says Tori, trying to compose herself, I can see she is pushing herself to keep the confusion out of her tone of voice, though it is evident on her face. "Er, you were a little late so, we ordered some food there should be enough for everyone when it gets here"

"Oh great, thanks" says Beck, clapping his hands together "I'm going to get a drink" he says

"Yeah I'll go with you" says Andre, who all but jumps out of his seat.

"Does anyone want one?" asks Beck.

"Yeah, sure" I say. Beck smiles at the three of us who remain seated before walking away, Cat turns to face me.

"So you and Beck" she says nudging me lightly, she raises her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"No" I say, my tone grows defensive "We're just friends, he offered me a lift and I took it" I say, looking at the small red haired girl.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best" interjects Tori "I mean, yeah you and Beck made a great couple. But all you did was argue, you probably shouldn't go down that road again"

This strikes some anger up in me "I'm not going down that road nor is Beck, but if we were. What has it got to do with you?" I spit.

"Look, Jade I'm just say…" she starts.

"No, you look Vega, stay out of my personal life, okay because it has nothing to do with you" I look between the two girls "Either of you" And I know now, that Andre went with Beck to get drinks to ask him the same question, or should I say to give him the same warning.

It annoys me, that people seem to think they know more, about mine and Beck's relationship than we do, they only saw us, when we were out and about, they never saw us when we would spend quality time together, just the two of us.

They didn't see the full extent to our relationship, yes, we did fight a lot even when we were alone, but, we also had fun together, a lot, and went out on dates, and were nice to each and we did other stuff too. But they didn't see that, all they saw was the bad side, of course they would try and warn us away from that, but I have a feeling that Tori wants me out of the way so she can make a move, it has never been a secret that she likes Beck.

Cat, Tori and I sit in what can only be described as an awkward silence until the boys get back with our drinks. "Hey" says Beck looking around the table "Where's Robbie?" he asks.

"Oh, he baled" explains Cat "He didn't say why, he just said he wasn't coming" I have to admit; until Beck asked about Robbie's whereabouts I hadn't even realised he wasn't here.

"Oh" says Beck, as he walks around the table and takes the seat next to me he places my drink down on the table and rest his arm on the back of my chair.

Tori, glances at me, from under her eyelashes. I scoot my chair forwards making Beck's arm drop from it, and though I know it meant nothing, because he always sits like that, always has, and I think he always will, Tori obviously believes it's something more, and I can't deal with her telling me how to live my life, and this is one of those things she would try to dictate.

"Has, anyone picked a song yet?" I ask curiously.

"No" says Cat, "We were waiting for you" she explains.

"Well" Beck says "We are here now, so feel free to go pick your songs" As he says this, Tori, Andre and Cat, all but run to the MC to pick their songs.

"Are you not singing?" I asks.

He shakes his head "Nah, I don't think so" Beck doesn't sing often though, I don't know why, because he is actually a really good singer. Beck has more talents than he likes to show, he can sing, dance, act, and he can play the bass, and guitar.

"Why not?" I ask with a shrug.

"You know I don't sing much" he says "I never know what to sing, and I just, don't think I can" he says.

"What a lie" I say jokingly. I look at him and I sigh "You know all too well, that you can sing so don't give me that" I say "You have sang before in talent shows, and in the big show case, and you have done amazingly, and besides this is Karaoke remember? It's not about being able to sing" I say.

"Fine" he says "I'll sing, if it'll shut you up" when Tori, Cat and Andre walk back to the table Beck and I find our way over to the MC. The MC is a dark skinned man with long black dread locks, and stubble on his chin, he has hazel eyes, and he is muscular. He's only young, I'd say no more than twenty-five years old.

He's a very attractive man. "What can I do for you?" he ask, in a gruff, husky voice, that adds to his attractiveness.

Beck scans the list, and looks at the MC "I would like to sing T-177" he says smiling.

"And what can I do for you?" asks the MC as he turns, his face to meet mine, I smile at him, not able to stop myself.

I look down at the list of songs quickly, and scan through the list "Y-786" I say, as I look back at his face.

"Okay, got it" he says "There are about five people in front of you, but it shouldn't take long" he says.

"Okay, thanks" says Beck, he rounds on his heel saying nothing more to the MC. I smile at the man and follow Beck. I glance over my shoulder to take one last look at the MC, who was already looking at me as I walked away.

I turn my face back to watch where I am walking, and a small smile spreads to my lips "What songs did you guys pick?" asks Tori, in her usual manner, I assume this means she has dropped the allegations about Beck and I.

"You'll see" Beck says, with a smirk on his lips.

"Jade?" she asks.

"What?" I reply, dryly.

"What song did you pick?" she asks.

"Does it matter?" I ask.

"Well no but- I- I" I glare at her while waiting for her answer "Never mind" she says, turning her head away from me to watch the next person walk onto the stage. As I suspected the two randoms who perform before any of our group butcher two songs that I love.

After Tori's performance the whole place erupts with cheers she walks of the stage beaming "How was I?" she asks.

Andre, Cat and Beck all speak at the same time throwing complements at her, all I get from their blended words are 'Amazing' 'Brilliant' and 'Perfect' she turns to me grinning.

"Meh" I say with a shrug, and though Tori was amazing, I will never admit it, because I am too stubborn to do that, and plus for the past couple of years, I haven't ever really complemented her on her singing; I'm not going to start now. Beck and the others all roll their eyes, at my response.

Andre and Cat do great, and now it's time for Beck, a moment I have been eagerly anticipating since we picked our songs, I know I went to the MC with him, but I don't know what he picked. As the music starts, he grins at the table where we all sit, and I can't help but smile as I know and love this song.

Tori seems to go slightly red in the face at his song choice.

_I've been really tryin, baby  
Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long  
And if you feel, like I feel baby  
Come on, oh come on,  
_

He begins to sing as the lyrics appear on the screen, and already I can see the enjoyment on his face, which begs the question, if he likes to sing and he can, then why doesn't he?

_Let's get it on  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on_

We're all sensitive people  
With so much love to give, understand me sugar  
Since we got to be  
Let's say, I love you

He walks round to where I sit and grabs my hand, and begins to sing to me jokingly. I laugh and as he 'serenades' me. I can see from the corner of my eye, the look on Tori's face. It's a mixture, of confusion and somewhat angry. I don't know why she would be feeling either, Beck and I are friends, and we are allowed to joke around and that's all this is right?

_There's nothin wrong with me__  
Lovin you__  
And givin yourself to me can never be wrong__  
If the love is true__  
__  
Don't you know how sweet and wonderful, life can be__  
I'm askin you baby, to get it on with me_

He walks back to the centre of the stage, and places the microphone back in its stand for when he finishes the song.

_I aint gonna worry, I aint gonna push  
So come on, come on, come on, come on baby  
Stop beatin round the bush..._

Let's get it on  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on

He walks off the stage to applause, and many 'whoops' and whistles from the girls that sit around the area. "Well you're up next" he says as he takes his seat next to me.

"I don't know how I am going to be able to follow that" I joke. "No, seriously you did awesome" I say. The MC calls out my name, and I take to the stage.

The music starts to play and already the crowd are cheering at my song choice, it's not an obvious song choice really, it's a great song, I just often think that people daren't pick it, so I did. Because I love this song, and I know I can sing it.

_Think of you with pipe and slippers  
Think of her in bed  
Laying there just watching telly  
Think of me instead_

I'll never grow so old and flabby  
That could never be  
Don't marry her, fuck me  
And your love life shines like cardboard  
But your work shoes are glistening  
She's a PhD in "I told you so"  
You've a knighthood in "I'm not listening"

She'll grab your sweaty bollocks  
Then slowly raise her knee  
Don't marry her, fuck me

And the Sunday sun shines down on San Francisco bay  
And you realise you can't make it anyway  
You have to wash the car  
Take the kiddies to the park  
Don't marry her, fuck me

I look towards Beck and the rest of the table as I sing this song, Cat looks horrified by the language used, Tori, doesn't really look impressed by anything, but I think that's caused more by the fact that Beck choose to sing to me and not her. Andre is clapping and cheering, while Beck looks up at me smiling from ear to ear. I smile back as I sing.

_Those lovely Sunday mornings  
With breakfast brought in bed  
Those blackbirds look like knitting needles  
Trying to peck your head_

Those birds will peck your soul out  
And throw away the key  
Don't marry her, fuck me

_And the kitchen's always tidy  
And the bathroom's always clean  
She's a diploma in "just hiding things"  
You've a first in low esteem_

When your socks smell of angels  
But your life smells of brie  
Don't marry her, fuck me

And the Sunday sun shines down on San Francisco bay  
And you realise you can't make it anyway  
You have to wash the car  
Take the kiddies to the park  
Don't marry her, fuck me

And the Sunday sun shines down on San Francisco bay  
And you realise you can't make it anyway  
You have to wash the car  
Take the kiddies to the park  
Don't marry her ,fuck me

As the song finishes, I take my bow, and walk off the stage- as the others did- to applause and cheers, I walk back to the table, and Cat looks at me, with the horrified look still stamped on her face "You sounded really good Jade, but I didn't like the song choice" she says, her voice sounds distant as she speaks.

I laugh "Sorry, Cat" I say jokingly "But, hey at least I sounded good right" I say, smiling at the small girl, she nods and smiles back.

"Jade that was awesome" says Beck. "I think you out did me" he jokes.

At around eleven, after we have eaten, and had to listen to a string of tone deaf people murder more amazing songs, Cat, Tori and Andre all decide they are going. Which means Beck and I will be leaving too. Had we still been together, we would have stayed here until they threw us out, but things are different now. A lot different and I know it has been this way for months, it's still hard to get used to it.

I walk out into the night, and it's colder than before, a small shiver ripples through my body. Beck looks at me with concern in his eyes "Here" he says shrugging off his denim jacket. He extends his arm and hands it to me.

I look from his face to the jacket and stand with my arms folded over my chest for warmth "No, Jade serious take it" he presses.

I sigh and take the jacket from his hand; I slip it on and pull my hair from the back of it. "Thanks" I mumble. I can smell his body spray on his jacket. I miss this smell sometimes, because it reminds me of when we first got together, it's odd to think that the smell takes me back that far but it does, and that's because it was one of the things that first attracted me too him, that and his eyes.

I climb into his car and buckle in, the engine clunks and clangs to life. Drowning out the low hum of the music from before. It doesn't take long to get back to my house, but we drive in silence, this time, and it is awkward.

We pull up outside my house a little after ten thirty. Beck turns off he engine and smiles awkwardly at me "Well, I'll see you tomorrow" he says.

I nod "You sure will" I say as I step out of his car "Oh" I say taking off the jacket and handing it back to him. I get of the car and close the door and walk around the car to get to my house.

"Jade!" I hear him call, I turn to face him, and he hangs out of the open window at the driver's side.

"What?" I ask, the air is chilly, and I want nothing more than to be inside, right now, drinking a hot cup of coffee.

"Try to learn some lines" he jokes.

I narrow my eyes at him jokingly "Don't tell me what to do" I say teasingly. He grins at me and lifts one hand, as a signal of 'goodbye' I wave back and watch him drive away, once his car is out of site, I jog into the house and lock the door behind me.

"I'm home!" I call into the house. I get no reply, but I usually don't it's not really an announcement that needs a reply. I make myself a quick cup of coffee and sit down on the sofa. And even though I only wore his jacket for a small amount of time, I can still smell his body spray on me.

I breathe it in, missing everything about it. How I would wake up smelling it, and how I would go to sleep smelling it, I don't like Beck in that way anymore, or at least I think I don't. Just because I miss what used to be, that doesn't mean I still like him does it?

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hey, I hope you like this chapter, I know there hasn't been much Bade yet other than friendship, but it will happen __**eventually… **__The lyrics in this chapter are from the songs 'Let's get it on' by Marvin Gaye and 'Don't marry her' by The Beautiful South…. Please feel free to leave any suggestions you might have (I won't mind) and please read and review I appreciate all comments and opinions (good or bad) _


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

My mind swims with questions I can't answer, and to my dismay, they are all about Beck and I. I know it's probably nothing, we spent all day together, that's bound to evoke some old feelings of some kind right?

So why am I worrying? Why am I panicking? Even if I did like him, and I am not saying I do, but if I did, I wouldn't go there again, I wouldn't start a relationship again, or at least I think I wouldn't and that's if he likes me. I sit up in my bed and run a hand through my hair. I refuse, to let Beck take hold of my thoughts again. It's been almost a year since we split. There is nothing there anymore; it's just me being stupid I guess.

I throw myself back into a laying down position, groaning as I do. I haven't felt like this since, I first met Beck. Yes when we were a couple, I thought about him often, but this is different, this, this is like everything is new again- it sounds corny I know- it's like we were never together. I close my eyes, and try to shake the thoughts of Beck from my mind.

I don't know how long it takes me to fall asleep, and I don't know how long I sleep for all I know is I do sleep, and I know this because the only thing he makes me open my eyes is the sound of my mother's voice calling up the stairs to wake me up.

I groan as I sit up, my eyes feel gritty, and sore. I give them a quick rub with balled up hands to remove the sleep from them- not that it does much good. I do my daily routine, have a quick, shower, dry and curl my hair, get dressed and do my make-up. Today, I decide to wear a red plaid shirt with a black vest underneath, I wear another pair of black skinny jeans (I only own black jeans) and a pair of black combat boots.

I check myself in the mirror, and neaten out one of my blue strands of hair.

I check the time on my phone, I have roughly half an hour to get to school, meaning I have no time to stop and have breakfast. I run into the kitchen and past my mum "I'll see you later… Gotta go I'm late!" I say as I sprint out of the door.

I continue the same pace up to my car; I throw my bags onto the back seat, climb in the front and drive down the bright street to Hollywood Arts. I don't even bother to turn on my music, which is odd for me.

I park in an empty spot near the main entrance to the school, grab my bags and head towards the door. I push the double doors open with my body, and meet my friends in the usual spot by my locker. "Hey" I say as I near them.

"Hi" says Cat in a happy up beat manner.

"Hey" says Robbie, and once again I am pleased to see that he has left Rex at home today. "How you doing?" he asks smiling widely at me.

I shrug "Okay, I guess." I say "I didn't get much sleep last night, so." I say, looking around the small group of people who congregate around my locker.

"So what?" asks Cat confused.

"So, I'm tiered" I say slowly, hoping that the small red head will understand.

"Oh" she says with a small shrug and a smile. The school bell rings signalling a start to the day, for first period today I have maths, meaning I am headed off to a room alone with Beck. And after yesterday- though I like both Beck and Maths, I could think of better things to be doing right now.

As we head off down the halls he smiles at me before speaking "Hey" he says "I didn't get chance to say it earlier" he says with a shrug. I furrow my eyebrows at him in confusion. "So, other than being tired how do you feel?" he asks

I shrug "Like I said okay" I look up into his eyes "My mood hasn't changed in the last two minutes" I say.

"Well you never know with you" he says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, with risk of sounding like Cat.

"Relax, I was joking , babe" he says.

I look at him with an arched eye brow "You just called me babe" I say. This stops him in his tracks, he turns on his heel and looks at me.

"No I didn't" he says.

"Yeah you did you said 'Relax, I was joking, babe' I heard you" I say, I try to imitate his voice but fail slightly.

"No I really didn't I said Jade" he says defensively.

I shrug "Fine, whatever. It doesn't really matter if you did or not, but it'd be nice if you'd admit it" I say walking past him and into Robyn's class room. I take my seat, and Beck follows closely behind, he throws himself down on the chair next to me, and throws me a goofy smile.

"Oh" he says "Did you learn anymore lines we have Sikowitz last thing today" he says.

"Shit" I say under my breath, though I know Beck has heard me, he chuckles lightly at my side "I totally forgot" I say "I'm sorry" I say, I catch what I have said a little too late, Beck is smirking at me.

"Did you just say sorry to me?" he asks sarcastically.

"No" I say "Just like you didn't call me babe" I smile at him before turning my attention to the board at the front of the room.

"It's fine by the way" he says "We can try to learn some in lesson and anything we don't learn we'll just have to do later today. You free tonight, we could go back to my place and run lines if you like" he says, his voice barely a whisper as Robyn sets us some more algebra work.

"So, we'll be running lines in your RV?" I ask.

He shakes his head "No, my parents aren't home 'til late tonight, so we can use the house. At least it'll be warmer that way" he says.

"Yeah sure" I say with a small smile on my lips, and instantly I regret it. Spending all that time with Beck yesterday was problematic, and caused me to get little to no sleep. But at the same time, I don't want to stay away from him. Beck was a huge part of my life for almost three years. I know that Beck and I are only friends, but, I can't keep him out of my life, nor do I want to.

"Great" he says. "So tonight after school, we'll drive to my house. I'm assuming you have your car so we'll have to convoy down the road" he says smiling at me.

"Yeah sure" I say "Sounds like a plan"

He smiles his brilliant smile at me before turning his attention to the work sheet, after seeing him struggle for what seems like a good five minutes on one question alone, I let out a small chuckle. He flicks his eyes up to my face and a small crooked smile, slips across his mouth.

It is this smile, and it has always been this smile that made stupid butterflies dart around in my stomach, "So Juliet" he says quietly, "Any chance in helping out your Romeo?" he asks jokingly.

I screw my nose up at him "Hmm, no" I say, before continuing my own work.

"Please" he says.

"No!" I say defiantly.

"Jade!" Robyn calls from the front of the room "Keep your voice down some people are trying to work" her voice is stern and she looks at me with warning eyes.

Beck supresses a laugh "See, if you had just helped me" he says "That…"

I cut him off by holding up my hand in front of him "Beck. Shut the fuck up" I say laughing slightly.

The lesson ends all too quickly for my liking, and after that I am on my way to photography. Another lesson I have with Beck. The room is all but empty when we get there. There used to be a lot of people in the class, to start with, but many people dropped out after the first assignment of this year, they said they found it boring and pointless, and in all honesty. I can see where they are coming from, but I refuse to leave this lesson. I don't quit things.

I take my seat, there is no seating arrangement in this lesson, there never has been, but with how small the class is, we all tend to stick to the same seats anyway. In this lesson, I sit in between Beck, and Sinjin.

I take my seat at my desk and turn on the provided laptop- all we ever do now is research on old photographers. I remember last year, we did a lot of darkroom work, and a lot of studio work, but not anymore, I think that's why most people left, were not doing photography, it's become more of a History lesson.

"Hey, Jade" says Sinjin, leaning over in his chair. His face isn't too far away from mine, I glare at him, but still he remains the same distance away from my face.

I take a deep breath before turning to face him "One!" I say holding up one of my fingers "Two!" I say, I continue the countdown, now holding up to fingers.

He leans back before I even start to say 'three' saying "Okay" as he does so. But still he stays looking at me. As I expected, all we do is research artists and photographers, who specialise in abstract and or surrealism.

I spend most of my time on the internet, doing anything other than my work. I catch sight of Becks screen from the corner of my eye, and see the amount of work he has done. My eyes widen in shock, and he turns to face me "What's up?" he asks.

"Nothing" I say "It's just you've done a lot of work there" I say.

"Do you want to see my work?" asks, Sinjin, his face appears in my peripheral vision.

"No" I say. He slinks out of view and continues to type loudly on his key board.

"Oh, and you're telling me you haven't?" he says, "Let's see what you've done" I minimise the internet, and turn the laptop to face him, showing him, the paragraph of work I have, he supresses a laugh. "Well, there's twenty minutes left" he says "So, maybe you should do some work" he says.

"Don't tell me what to do" I say, turning the laptop away from him.

By the end of the lesson, I have done more work, but none that would get me a passing grade. The rest of the day flies past me, and before I know it. I am stood in Sikowitz's class with Beck, trying once more to get through the scene Sikowitz gave us.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" says Beck, as he reads from the script, he puts so much passion into his work, and reads the lines like he means them, which is more than I can say that I have been doing.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague." I say, my voice a monotonous drone, as I read my lines, Beck chuckles drawing my attention from the paper "What?" I ask, I try to keep my voice calm.

"Try, a little harder" he says, "Look, Jade. I know you can do it, so go from the line 'What's Montague' and please just try"

I sigh "Fine. I'll try" I say. I clear my throat and direct my eyes back to my script, I read once more from the paper, changing the way I say the words just to appease Beck. "What's Montague?" I say "It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face" I say. I look up at Beck and arch my eyebrows as I speak my next line "Nor any other part belonging to a man" I allow a sly smile to creep onto my face, Beck smiles.

"Good" he says "keep going"

"O be some other name!" I say from my peripheral vision I can see Sikowitz standing behind Beck. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would still smell as sweet" I glance up to look at Sikowitz face, he seems indifferent as far as I can tell "So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection without that title. Romeo doff th…"

I am cut off by Sikowitz "I'm just going to stop you there" he says "How are you faring with the script?" he asks.

Beck shrugs "Pretty good, I guess"

"Yeah" I agree "I mean we could use some more time lea…" once again I am cut off by the balding man's booming voice.

"Excellent" he says clapping his hands together "I expect you off book by next week then" he says smiling.

"No, that's what I am trying to tell you we need more ti…"

"I have spoken!" he bellows before walking away from us.

"Fuck" I mumble.

Beck lets out a breathy laugh and speaks through an open mouthed smile "My sentiments exactly" he says. "Looks like we are going to have to work for a long time tonight" he says.

I nod. The bell rings and I grab my bag from the floor and swing it onto my shoulder, I follow Beck out of the class room and out into the crowded hall. I climb in my car, and wait for Beck to pull out of his spot so I can follow him. It has been a while since I drove to Becks house. And it has been even longer since I did this drive alone.

* * *

_**A/N: **__A late update I know, but the next one should be on pretty soon, I hope you enjoy this chapter, though nothing really happens, and I hope you all had a brilliant Christmas, please read and review I appreciate all comments and opinions (good or bad) _

_P.S: If you have any suggestions, please feel free to say what they are I won't mind at all if you do that _


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Beck's house is bigger than I remember it to be. Everything about it seems different, and even though I was invited here, it still seems like I am invading his space, maybe that's because his parents never really liked us, being in the house, that's one of the reasons he got the RV. "So," he says "Where do you want to start with this then?" he asks, in a soft tone.

I shrug "I don't know, maybe, we should go from where they start talking to each other instead of about each other," I say. I can't deal with reading more lines, about some guy. I hate Juliet's monologues. No scratch that I just hate monologues in generally, they are a pain to learn, because you have no queue lines, it's just one long continuous ramble. Or that's what I think anyway.

"Sure," he says smiling. "Okay then," he mutters under his breath as he scans the page for the line. He clears his throat, and speaks clearly, and lovingly, acting out the part so well. "I take thee at thy word; call me but love, and I'll be new baptised; henceforth I never will be Romeo."

I look down to my script and take in as much as I can, so I can act out the lines, as he did- or at least I can try. "What man art thou that thus bescreened in night so stumble on my counsel," I say, I look back down to the script, but Beck's voice snaps my attention away from it.

"That, was pretty good," he says smiling "You are getting better," he says "Does this mean you are enjoying it more?" he asks.

"No," I say flatly. "It means, I just want to learn this as fast as I can and get it over with," I say.

"Why, do you hate it so much?" he asks. I shrug, not really knowing the answer, I don't hate Shakespeare, so it's not the script, and I don't hate Beck so it's not him. I can't put my finger on it but something about the notion of spending so much time with him makes me uneasy. But not in a bad way. "Oh, come on," he says "When are you at a loss for words, you never have a problem saying why you hate something, so why do you now?" he asks.

Again I shrug "I don't know," I say.

"Just, tell me," he says.

"Maybe, we should just get back to reading the script," I say. "It's your line,"

"Yeah, I Know," he says. "By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written, I would tear the word," he says, once again, he is back in character speaking in a much softer voice than usual.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?" I have only spoken two lines, yet I can already feel boredom setting in, and to think, I only have a week to be off book.

"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike," he says. I zone in and out of our script read, trying my best even though I want nothing more than to be at home, doing anything other than this. His voice snaps me back and it is only then that I realise I have zoned out for longer than usual. "Jade," he says

"Hmm?" I reply.

"It's your line," he informs me. I arch my eyebrow at him.

"Which one?" I ask. He sighs and repeats his last line, though this time he says it in a bored voice.

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares lobe attempt: therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me," he says.

"Oh," I say. "Err," I look down at my script, and once again I try, I can see by the look in Beck's eyes, he is getting tired of my attitude towards the task. "If they do see thee, they will murder thee," I say.

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity." He speaks the line, looking into my eyes.

"I would not for the world they saw thee here," I say. I look into his face, and watch as he moves and says his next line, he moves closer to me. Leaving our faces, just inches apart.

"I have night's cloak to hide me, let them find me here," he says "My life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love," he leans forwards, and I move away from him slightly.

"What are you doing?" I asks, my voice isn't angry, if anything it's confused.

"I was going to kiss you," he says, "I think that they… We should kiss at this point," he says "Unless, you don't think that would be a good idea," he says, leaving this option down to me.

I shrug, "I guess, we could give it a try," I say. My breath catches, in my throat. He leans forwards, and places a light kiss, on my lips. I kiss him back.

"I miss you," he whispers against my lips. He pulls away and looks me in the eyes "I miss you, Jade," he says again.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" I ask. He leans in once more and kisses me again. Then this kiss turns, more passionate. My arms find their way around his neck; my hands become tangled in his hair. He pulls out of the kiss, but only to kiss, my cheeks and my neck. I tilt my head backwards, and he moves his kisses up my neck once more, he kisses my pulse point and a quiet moan slips past my lips.

He leans forward pushing me backwards onto the sofa; I keep myself propped up with my elbows. His hands are out at either side of my waist. He pulls away from me, he stays looking down at my face; I tilt my head backwards slightly. My hair tumbles down my back.

He kisses along my neck, working his way up to my jaw. I can feel a smile spread across my lips; his lips find their way back to mine. I lightly bite his bottom lip. I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers entwine with his hair. He is kissing me urgently, passionately, like he'll never get the chance to again. It's a wonderful feeling, to know that he feels this way about me still. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me back up, pushing me closer to him. My heart is drumming thunderously in my chest; it feels like it's going to burst through my rib cage.

I feel him smiling through the kiss; he pulls away for a short second, before bringing his face closer to mine again I trace his bottom lip with my tongue before kissing him once more. His hand presses against the small of my back, as if he is stopping me from moving away- not that I would want to move away from him. He moves his kisses from my lips and places them on my neck, mostly my pulse point; he lightly nips at my skin with his teeth as he works his way back up my jaw another moan slips past my lips. He begins to push me backwards again, until I am lying down on the sofa, and he is above me.

I move one of my hands, finding, the button on his jeans, my hand fumbles with it. He moves his hands down to my jeans, finding the button and opening it swiftly like he always used to. He pulls away to catch his breath. Before placing his lips on mine once more, anything that happened, leading up to this point is pushed from our minds. All I can think about is Beck.

* * *

_**A/N: **__ I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review as you have been doing, I love knowing what you t__hink. I appreciate all comments and opinions (good or bad) _

_P.S HAPPY NEW YEAR! _


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Beck and I lay on his sofa in the living room; our clothes lay in a crumpled pile on the floor- along with the now tattered scripts. He has his head rested, on the cushion; I can feel his lips, skimming the skin on my neck. His arms are wrapped tightly around me. He tickles my arm lightly with his finger-tips. Somewhere, mixed in with the pile of clothes is a ringing phone. My eyes open slowly, as the sound registers in my ears.

It's my phone. I lean over the edge of the sofa, and fish through the clothes for my phone. The bright screen is declaring that I have an incoming call from my mum. "Hello," I say my voice is slightly groggy and hoarse.

_Jade, where are you? _She screams from the other end of the phone. I am still laid next to Beck, on the sofa, and at the sound of my mother's voice a small smirk creeps onto his face.

"I'm at Becks," I say "We're doing homework," I say "For Sikowitz class; we had to learn a scene from a play."

_Well, it was nice of you to tell me _she says sarcastically. She lets out a breath into the receiver _what time will you be home?_ She asks; a tone of irritancy fills her voice.

"I dunno," I say. I sit up and start gathering my clothes from the floor, dressing myself quickly.

_Don't know, Jade, you don't know_ she corrects me; though I should be used to this by now, it is still aggravating.

I sigh "Fine," I say "I don't know," Beck sit's up from behind me, and rests his chin on my bare shoulder. "Bye, mum," I say. I end the call while she is speaking. I put my shirt back on and walk over to a large mirror that hangs on the wall of Beck's living room.

I straighten out my hair with my hands, trying to get it to look the best it can. Beck walks over to me, after putting his underwear and jeans back on. He stands behind me, and wraps his arms around my waist. He rests his chin on my shoulder, and looks at my reflection in the mirror.

"Are you staying here tonight?" he asks in a soft voice. When he says 'staying here', what he means is, staying in his RV, because his parents will be home later tonight. And if I'm around in the house longer than needed, they won't be happy.

I shake my head slightly "Nah," I say "I think if I did that my mum would lynch me," I say with a slight smile on my face. Beck lets out a low chuckle.

"Since when has that bothered you?" he asks.

I shrug "It doesn't, but if I can avoid an argument, then I will," I say. "Plus, I don't have any spare clothes," I say.

"I'll take you home for some," he says, he strokes my arm lightly, with his fingertips "That, way you can tell your mum what you are doing, and argument avoided." He says. He kisses my cheek, and my neck.

I sigh "Fine," I agree- I never really could say no to him when he is acting like this. "I'll go home get some clothes and come back," I say, "But I am driving myself home," I say.

"Great," he says, with a cheesy smile plastered across his face. He loves knowing he has this hold on me; he isn't arrogant with it, just satisfied in knowing he can get his way with me.

I narrow my eyes jokingly at him, and I hiss in the same joking manner. I turn around and face him, kissing him again. I pull out of the kiss, and smirk at him. "I'm going," I say. "I'll be back soon," I give him a goodbye kiss, and trace his bottom lip with my tongue before walking towards the door.

"Meet me in the RV," he says with a wink. I smile and nod. I don't particularly like Beck's RV, but I would rather be in the enclosed space, that is only just big enough for two, then inside his spacious house that will be filled with people who don't really like me that much.

I climb into my car, and for the first time today, I play my music before I do anything else, like I usually would. I turn it up, until my ears ache. I drum along with the music on my steering wheel as I pull up, at traffic lights.

I sing along as soon as the vocals kick in.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's O.K., let's see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!_

You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
But that's O.K., see if I care!  
Knock me down; it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away! _

I gain many strange looks from other people in cars, as I continue to dance, and drum on the steering wheel. But in all honesty I couldn't care. I don't think much could break my spirit right now. I am pretty sure, that my singing and my music can be heard out on the street while my car is at a standstill. The looks I am attracting make me laugh more than anything.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place_

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!

I pull up outside my house, as the second song of my journey is fading out, and the next one is fading in. Beck doesn't live far away from me. In fact he always called my house the 'halfway house' because it was half way between his and any destination we seemed to be going to.

I shut off the engine, and climb out of my car. I walk through the door, and straight into the kitchen to find, my mum sat at the table, holding a cup of coffee in her hands, and reading the paper. "Oh, so you know where you live then," she says sarcastically.

"Yeah," I say. I pause, before walking to the table, and taking the seat next to her, "I'm staying out tonight," I say she moves her eyes up from the paper and scowls at me. "Do you mind?" I don't know why I asked that, we both know that either way, I am not staying in this house tonight.

"Where are you staying?" she asks.

I sigh, "Beck's," I say flatly "I just came home for some clothes," I inform her.

"Why?" she asks. She closes the paper that lies in front of her and raises her eyebrows at me.

"Why what?" I ask.

"Why, are you staying at Becks house?" she asks, anger is starting to seeps its way into her voice. "Surely you should be finished with homework now," she says "So why?"

"Because, I'm seeing him again," I say.

"Just yesterday," she says "You said you were only friends," she says "So, why is it now, that you are seeing him?" she asks.

I shrug "I missed him," I say. "We both missed each other," I say.

She shakes her head "Boys will say anything to get what they want, Jade," she says. "I just hope you aren't stupid enough to fall for it, because this is all well and good now, but what if you end badly again?" she asks "Don't do this, you're young. You have all the time in the world for boys," she says.

"I don't care if it ends badly," I say. "You can sit there saying 'what if' but that's all it is 'what if'," I say. "I'm going," I say, "You can't stop me."

"Fine, be stupid," she says. "Just don't come crying to me when all this blows up in your face."

I stand pushing the chair backwards with my movements "I won't," I say. "Don't worry about that."

"You say that now, Jade," she says "But in the past when you have had arguments with Beck, or if you were in a bad mood for whatever reason, you would bring it back here, and complain about it," she says. "Well I am just letting you know now, that I won't be interested," she says. "Do whatever you want, just don't complain to me, when you aren't happy."

"Fine," I say "I won't complain to you, if you fuck off out of my business and stop telling me how to run my life," I say. I walk away from her before she has chance to speak to me again. I go into my bed room, and pull my phone out of my pocket checking the time, it's still reasonable early. I don't see why my mum was so aggravated about the time I came home in the first place. And now this.

I stuff my phone into my pocket and walk over to my wardrobe. I grab my clothes, stuffing them, carelessly into a small bag. I don't care what I am doing; I just want to get back to Beck. I run down stairs, and run past my mum.

"Bye mum," I call as I am half way out the door. I slam it shut behind me. I climb back into my car, throwing my belongings onto the back seat, I turn the key in the ignition, and once again, the music blares through the speakers and fills the small space of my car.

I drive down the dark, roads back to Beck's house. I can't help the smile on my face- despite the argument I have just had with my mum, I am happy- I've got him back. It feels amazing to know that. I know, that people- Tori, Cat and now my mum- have warned me about getting back together with him, but in a way that only makes me want him more.

I have loved Beck, for a long time now, and though I may not say it to him, all the time, he knows it's true. And there is no doubt in my mind that he feels the same way, it was him who made the first move today that must mean something. He has seen me at my best and my worst, and he still wants to be with me, I think that in its self means we should try this again.

I pull up just outside his house as I had before; I grab my bag, and shut off the engine. I climb out of my car, and swing my bag over my shoulder. I walk up his dark driveway. The only source of light is coming from the small porch light from the front of his house.

I walk up to the metal RV door, and open it, without knocking first, Beck is already lying on his bed, his shirt still missing from his body. "Hey," he says as I walk through the door.

I smile at him "Hi," I say. I throw my bag down on the floor, and walk over to his bed, I sit at the foot of it, and look around the small space, taking in everything about that I never really knew I missed until now, like the odd chill that always hangs in the air in the winter and autumn months, how closed in everything is. I even missed the grubby fish tank that he never cleans. "Your parents back yet?" I ask.

He shakes his head "No," he says.

"Then why are we hiding out in here?" I ask.

"Well, they will be soon. I just thought it would be best to be out of their way when they do get back," he says with a small shrug. "They'll probably come in here anyway, when they see the other car outside the house," he says. "So, your mum was okay with you being here?" he asks.

"What do you think?" I ask rhetorically.

He chuckles. Beck knows my mum all too well, not only has he met her, and seen her irrational out bursts, but of course I have told him how she can be. "Do you, wanna watch a movie?" he asks. I look around the RV once more.

"Yeah sure," I say "What you got?" I ask.

He shrugs "I don't know I'll have to go inside I need my laptop to watch it on anyway," he says "Shall I just bring any movie out?" he asks.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit," he says. He sits up on the bed, and kisses me on the cheek. And then on the lips quickly before finding a shirt that lies on the floor. He pulls it on and leaves the RV.

It doesn't take long for Beck to get back. He knocks on the door, to gain my attention. I walk towards the door and open it, to see Beck stood holding his laptop under one arm and holding a DVD in his other hand. "Thanks," he says, through a smile.

He sets the laptop up at the foot of his bed, and places the DVD in the disk compartment. He lies on his bed on his stomach. I go and lay next to him. Both of us having to lie close to the other, on the small bed that sits pressed against the wall of his small RV.

"So, what are we watching?" I ask.

"I brought 'Sorority Row'," he says "I thought it would be your type of thing," he says.

"Okay," I say "Well, then play it."

Over all the film that Beck chose was mediocre, well what I saw of it was any way. It was hard to concentrate while Beck was next to me, kissing me every chance he got, not that I complained. He closes his laptop without turning it off, and places it on the floor next to the bed. "Did you enjoy it?" he asks.

"I guess," I say "I've seen better."

"Really, maybe you just have bad taste in films," he jokes.

"I don't know, you were the one who chose to watch that," I say nodding down at the laptop on the floor.

"Fine, next time you can pick the film," he says.

"Fine, I will," I say. "And it'll be better than that shi…" he cuts me off with a kiss, and then chuckles

"I've really missed this," he says. His eyes scan my face briefly. "I love you," he says. I lean forwards and kiss him, lightly. Until he kisses back that is, and the passion once again grows between us. I wrap my arms around his neck, and his arms find their way around my waist, he rolls over and pulls me so I am on top of him. I smile through the kiss and look down at him.

"I love you too," I say.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I am sorry if this chapter is a let-down, I really hope you like it t__hough. Please read and review I love knowing what you guys think, and I appreciate all comments and opinions (good or bad) feel free to leave any suggestions if you have any- ( I don't mind you doing that) _

_P.S- The lyrics are from the song 'Hit me with your best shot' by Pat Benatar. _


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

I wake, with Becks arms wrapped around my waist; the first thing I see is Beck's face. His brown eyes are looking into mine, a slow smile spreads across his face "Good morning, beautiful," he says. He places a light kiss on my lips.

"Morning," I reply, giving him a smile, a smile that only he has seen. "What time is it?" I ask. I rub my eyes, trying to rid them of their tiredness.

He checks his phone, the screen shining our brightly into the dimly lit RV- it's not that it's dark, as such. But the tinted bulletproof glass windows do block out most of the sunlight. "6:30AM," he says. He locks the screen of his phone, and the light dims down.

I groan quietly "6:30AM, well," I say with a sigh "We had best get moving." I sit up in the bed, and Beck follows my movements, his arms are still wrapped tightly around my body. He kisses my bare shoulders when we are sat in his bed. "I'm gunna go get ready," I say. He stops kissing my shoulder, and looks at my face again.

"Kay," he says. He moves his arms away from my waist allowing me to walk into the ridiculously small bathroom of the RV. It's hard at first, to move in the small space but after a few minutes, it becomes easier. This is one of the things I haven't missed about Beck's RV. This freaking shower, and combined tub. In future, when I stay here I'll run a bath.

It doesn't take me long in the shower; I take one of the towels for Becks towel rack and wrap it around myself. I walk back into the room where Beck, sits on the bed, his hair is stuck out in all directions. He rubs his eye sleepily, and turns to face me.

He greets me with another smile. He meets me half way in between the bathroom and his bed. He kisses me lightly on the lips, and moves his kisses down my neck and onto my shoulder, that still has beads of water from my shower on it. He pulls away and smiles at me. He kisses me again, and then brushes his nose against mine before he walks away into his bath room.

I rummage around in my bag that I brought last night, looking for my makeup, and compact mirror, I know that it is ridiculously small, but if I can see my reflection in it, then I am going to use it.

Beck comes out of his bathroom, and as the door opens a small amount of steam filters into the air. He has a towel wrapped around his waist, his abs- which are perfect- are showing once again. I smile at him, and close the compact mirror I hold in my left hand.

"Hey, do I look okay?" I ask.

He shakes his head and screws up his nose "No," he says jokingly before smiling at me "You look perfect," he says.

"Good," I say. He dresses quickly, and dries his hair, then turns to face me.

"You ready?" he asks, holding his hand out towards me. I nod and stand walking over to him, and taking his hand in mine. We walk out of his RV, I begin walking over to the car, but he pulls me lightly.

"What are you doing?" I ask confused.

"Our bags and scripts are still in the house. I didn't take them in there, last night." He says pointing to the RV.

"Oh," I say. We walk into Becks house, and again, I am over run with a strange feeling. I feel like I don't belong here, I always felt that way, I guess something's are hard to change.

"Hey, mum," he says. "Me and Jade just need to get our stuff." He says.

"Okay, I put them in the closet under the stairs," she says sweetly. Beck is a lot like his mum in many ways- he doesn't look like her, he got his looks from his dad. But his mum has the same soft voice as Beck. One thing, about the way he looks though, he did get from his mum, and that's his eyes.

"Okay, I'll go get them." He says "Be back in a minute."

He leaves the room, leaving me alone with his mum. She smiles at me, warmly. "Hello, Jade," she says "I haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah, I know," I say. I have always liked Beck's mum and dad, and I think that on some level they liked me, once. But I think after a while they got sick of me and Beck constantly being around. Still I can't help but feel a little uneasy and nervous around them, I rarely spoke to them when we were together, which isn't fair I guess. My mum always tried to make Beck feel welcome.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

I nod "Yeah, I'm good thanks, how are you and Nikhil?" I ask. Nikhil is Beck's dad, I was always closer to him than Beck's mum, I always found it easier to talk to him, but that was before I let the Rottweiler into Beck's RV while he was sleeping in there, after he and Becks mum had had a fight.

"We're great thanks," she says, and then she pauses before speaking again "So how long have you and Beck been back together?" she asks.

"Not long," I say. She raises her eyebrows at me; I can tell from this that she wants me to be more specific. "We got back together yesterday." I say.

"Oh," she says. Beck comes back into the room holding our bags in his hands, he hands me mine and smiles at me, and then smiles at his mum, it's an awkward smile, not his usual friendly, happy smile. A short awkward silence follows this. That's before his mum speaks. "Well," she says "You two had probably better get going."

"Er, yeah." Beck says. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," I say.

"Bye Beck." She says "Nice to see you again, Jade."

I nod, "Yeah, nice to see you too."

Beck and I walk out of his house hand in hand. The air out side is mild, and there is a light breeze, blowing through the air, Beck looks down at me "So, who's car are we taking?" he asks, as we get closer to his car, "Because either way, we have to come back here," he says.

"Why do we have to come back here?" I say.

"Well if we take your car, you will have to drop me off, and if we take my car I will have to bring you back here, to get your car." He says.

"Well," I say. "If we take my car, after school, you could to my house for a change. And then I could bring you back here later, if you want." I say.

He nods "Yeah sure babe." He says "We'll take your car."

I smile at him, and lead him down to where my car sits. We climb into the car, and I strap myself in and drive down the road, I can see Beck from the corner of my eye looking at me puzzled.

"What?" I ask, feeling slightly paranoid.

"Are you not going to put any music on?" he asks. I hadn't realised until now that I hadn't put music on.

I shake my head "I wasn't going to but, if you want some music on go for it."

He shakes his head, "No, I'm not saying I want any on, it's just…" he says.

"Just what?" I ask

"Odd for you to not put any music on." He says finishing his previous statement.

"I don't need to put any on," I say "We're talking." He smiles at me, and continues to look out of the front window, as LA speeds past us.

It's not long before we pull up in the HA car park. I climb out of my car, grabbing my bag from the back seat, while Beck picks his up from the floor of the passenger's seat. All around us we can hear mumbles, and people talking about us already- purely because I gave him a lift here.

I remember, when we broke up, people seemed to make it a bigger deal than it should have been. Obviously breaks from long term relationships are a big deal, and they are hard, but as soon as mine and Beck's relationship statuses changed on the slap. It kind of got blown up, and before long, everyone knew, and at first when we broke up people acted like this.

And I guess now it's happening again, because we are back together. Though our statuses remain single- we didn't really bother to change them yesterday, we had other stuff to do.

I slam my car door shut and look around the car park; Beck joins me round at the driver's side of my car, and takes my hand in his. Our fingers become entwined, and suddenly I don't care about the murmurs or the stares, it's going to happen.

But what I am apprehensive about is how Tori and Cat will act. I know I shouldn't really care but they are my friends I guess- whether I want to admit it or not. And the way the acted when Beck drove me to Karaoke Dokie was bad enough.

Beck tugs on me lightly I shake my head to clear my thoughts and look up at him "What?" I say.

"Are you ready, we're gunna be late if you don't hurry up."

"Oh," I say "Er yeah."

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I just zoned out for a minute there." I say shaking my head slightly.

"Oh, okay then," he says.

We walk into the school, and again, we are faced with many people staring and murmuring at us, you'd think that we had just murder two people with the amount of attention that was drawn to us right now.

I try not to look at the eyes that stare at us, but it's pretty hard. Beck and I walk over to my locker, where all of the others stand waiting for us.

Tori widens her eyes as she sees Beck and I walking hand in hand. Andre, furrows his eyebrows slightly, Robbie, smiles awkwardly- like always, and Cat, well Cat's just Cat no one can really tell what's going on in her head.

"Hey," says Robbie as Beck and I get closer to them.

"Sup, Rob," says Beck.

"Oh not much… I did get a new Pair Pad though," he says in a slightly bragging tone. He opens his bag and pulls out his new Pair Pad, and holds it up to show it to Beck.

"Awesome," Beck says "But what was wrong with your old one?" he asks

"Nothing," Robbie says "But this one has a slightly better screen."

"Hold on a second," I say trying to ignore the looks from Tori and Andre. "You bought a new Pair Pad, because it has a slightly better screen?"

"Yepper rue," says Robbie in his usual geekish manner.

"Why?" I ask still not following the boy's logic.

"Because, it's better." He says in a tone that seems to closer the subject.

"So how are you guys anyway?" asks Tori, she sounds confused, when she speaks, like she isn't sure she should be talking to us at all.

I shrug my shoulders "I'm good," I say.

Beck nods "Yeah, me too." He says "How about you?" he asks

"I'm okay, I guess." She says "I'm a little stressed though," she says "I have to write a song and I am struggling with it pretty bad." Her voice starts taking a whiney tone to it as she speaks.

I shrug at her "Your problem, I guess," I say. She narrows her eyes at me, but there seems to be no animosity in the way she looks at me, it's like she is expecting me to say things like this, I think she would be more shocked if I said something nice to her.

The bell rings signalling first period, on Wednesday's my first lesson is Double Science- with Tori.

Beck dips his head and kisses me, his arms find their way around my waist while, mine find their way around his neck. I break out of the kiss first. "Bye," I say "I'll see you in Math" I move my arms from around his neck.

"Yeah, see you then," he says. He lets go of me, and walks to his first period lesson. When I turn from watching Beck walk away I see Tori still stood by my locker, waiting for me.

"You ready to go?" she says, I nod.

"As ready as I'll ever be for Science." I say.

"Yeah, but remember its double Science today." She says.

I nod "I know," I sigh- every Wednesday, we have double Science, to make up for not having it on Monday and Tuesday. Tori and I start to walk down to the Science room together- though I could be thinking of worse things to be doing right now, I could think of better things to be doing too.

"So," she says "You and Beck."

"Yeah," I say nodding.

"When did you decide to give it another go?" she says.

"Last night," I inform her.

"Oh," she says.

"What?" I ask, catching her tone when she said 'oh' I stop in the middle of the hallway, Tori, stops next to me, and both of us run a risk of being late but.

"Nothing," she says with a slight smile on her face.

"No, tell me." I say. I know Tori and I have had our fights in the past, but sometimes we get along, I guess.

"It's just I thought you and Beck were friends." She says.

"We were," I say "I mean we are, but." I say.

"But you both wanted more than that?" she says. I nod at her. "I understand, I guess." She says.

"You do," I say with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah," she says "Like I said, you and Beck make a great couple, you really do." She says "And I am happy that you worked it out but."

"But what?" I say.

"But, I don't want either of you to get hurt again." She says. I never thought I would hear that from Tori. I know she has helped me in the past when I have needed it, but when she said that she didn't want Beck and I together, I thought that it was purely for the reason that she wanted him. I never really looked at it that she didn't want us to get hurt.

But I guess I should know that Tori isn't as bitter as I am by now.

"Thanks," I say. "But I am sure everything will be fine," I say. We both continue to walk down the hallway, to our lesson.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hope you all like this chapter, I decided to add a little Jori, friendship. Please read and review let me know what you think. And if you have any suggestions please feel free to say what they are I will take them into account when I am writing. _


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

I look up at the clock that hangs on the wall at the front of the room. Only an hour and a half of science left.

I look back down to the desk, to see that Tori, has almost completed one part of the experiment. I haven't really been taking much notice, all I know is, that mine and Tori's experiment is almost, over. I don't really know what we were trying to find out.

I look at the test tubes and beakers, until Tori's voice snaps my attentions towards her "Jade?" she says.

"What?" I ask.

"I said, Cat and I are getting together at my house tomorrow, for a girly, movie night, you wanna come too?" she asks.

"Er, yeah sure," I say.

This one of the rare times I have agreed to do anything with Tori, without a snide remark attached to it.

"Great," she says happily. She begins to make more notes in her book, about the experiment. I look down at my own work, and then over to Tori's, and I can't help but wish I had actually listened to what we were told in the past.

"So, what type of movies are we going to watch?" I ask.

She shrugs "I don't know, I guess it all depends on Cat."

She makes a valid point with this, I remember from when all six of us have had movie nights in the past. Cat prefers Disney movies or chick flicks, she doesn't handle very many films that well, but with that being said. I still remember when we watched 'Terms of Endearment' with Tori's parents while Tori and Beck were still partaking in Sikowitz's method acting exercise. If we watched something like that, it would be Tori who couldn't handle it.

"So, are we just deciding when we get to your house?"

"Yeah, unless you want to go to the mall straight after school, and rent or buy a couple of movies." She suggests.

I shrug "Yeah sure why not."

The rest of science continues like this, and Tori, isn't as bad as I once thought she was. The bell rings, and I can't believe how fats the lesson seems to have gone.

"Well," she says to me as she stands from her seat "I'll see you in Sikowitz's."

"Yeah, bye," I say before I walk away from her.

I walk towards my maths class feeling better about having this lesson than I have in a while. I have always liked maths, but now that I am back together with Beck, I have more than one reason to enjoy this lesson.

When I walk into the room, Beck is already sat in his seat. He smiles at me, in a gawky way as I walk over to him. I can't help but laugh at him.

"Hey," he greets me, kissing me quickly. "Did you enjoy science?" he asks, there is a slight mocking tone in his voice. Because he knows how I would usually come into this room and complain to him.

I nod "Yeah, I did actually."

"Good," he says "At least now I don't have to listen to your complaining," he jokingly nudges me.

I roll my eyes at him, and start doing my own work, stopping every once in a while to help Beck, who today seems to be struggling more than ever.

Robyn comes over once or twice, to check on us like usual. She keeps telling Beck that if he keeps relying on me he will learn nothing. She praises me as usual, which earns me many odd looks from the rest of the students in my class.

The bell rings, signalling the end of the lesson; I pack my things away, and stand taking Beck's hand as he stands from his seat. We walk to our next lesson, earning more stares from the people who missed out on seeing us earlier.

We walk into our practically empty photography class, and take our usual seats. Sinjin, leans over to me as per usual "Hello, Jade," he says.

"Hey, Sinjin," I say deciding to be nice to him today- Well, as nice as I can be.

"How are you?" he asks, still he leans towards me.

"I'm good." I say "How are you?" I ask.

Beck still holds my hand, under the desk, but soon, he brings both of our hands onto the desk, he lets go of my hand, and tickles my palm lightly. Sinjin sees the notion, and retracts slightly without answering my question. I glance at Beck briefly, and give him a slight smirk.

He continues to tickle my palm until we are set our work, and once again, all we have to do is research photographers, artists and their work.

I throw my head backwards and groan quietly, and the tedious work we are always set.

"What's up?" he asks.

"This," I say I don't move my head, but I do point towards my computer screen. "This is what's wrong."

He chuckles "How can you not cope with this but you can cope with algebra?" he asks.

I throw my head forwards and look at him "Because I actually have something to do in Maths but this is just ridiculous. I thought that by taking photography, I would be taking pictures. Either in a studio or on location, but all we do is sit here and write about people, who have already done that."

He shakes his head "You really make no sense," he says "So you would rather be in Maths doing algebra than sat here doing research."

I nod "Yes," I say "What is so hard to understand about that, at least that way I wouldn't be bored." I say. My voice is rising slightly.

"Whoa," he says "I'm not saying there is anything wrong with it; I'm just saying I don't understand your logic."

"You know, Jade." Sinjin chimes into mine and Becks conversation, once again he leans over in his chair when there is really no need. "I can help you with this."

"I don't need help." I say through gritted teeth "I am aware of what we are doing and I know how to do it, I just don't _want_ to do it!" I snarl.

"Babe, relax. Sinjin was just trying to help," Beck placed and hand on my shoulder, in an attempt to soothe me.

"Yeah, I know but I…"

"Apologise," Beck says.

"No," I refuse.

"Apologise," he repeats. I can hear the joking tone in his voice, but I know he is far too stubborn to keep this up. And though usually, I would fight back, I can stand to be this close to Sinjin anymore.

"If I apologise will you move?" I ask turning my attention towards Sinjin.

He nods "I might," he says.

"Fine," I sigh "I'm sorry." I mumble. "Now please move." I say. I can see Beck from the corner or my eyes raise his eyebrows, urging me to be a bit more polite. I flash Sinjin the best smile I can, before he moves away from me once more.

I turn my attention to Beck, who is sat beside me stifling his laughter "Not, funny." I say.

"C'mon it is, a little bit." He says.

"No, it's not. I hate you." I say.

"No, you don't." he says, shaking his head.

I roll my eyes at him, and search for names of photographers on the internet, ignoring the look he is giving me. No matter how much I say I hate him. We both know it's a lie.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Sorry that this chapter is so short. I hope you like it. The next one will be longer though, and there will be more Bade in the next chapter. _

_P.S: If you have any suggestions feel free to say what they are, I will take them into account when I am writing _


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

The rest of the day drags, I spend most of my lessons away from Beck, I'm happy when it gets to lunch; I meet Beck outside where he sits with the others. They all talk animatedly amongst themselves.

I rush to buy my food, buying the first thing that comes to my mind from the grub truck. It's not the worst food in the world but I've eaten better. I buy a salad, that by the looks of things is pretty sparse, and manly lettuce.

I walk over to the group, taking a seat in between Beck, and Cat. Beck quickly wraps his arms around my shoulder, keeping me close to him. He kisses me quickly before joining in the conversation again.

I feel lost, as they start some sort of an argument about music.

Conversation soon turns to me and Beck, and how we are back together.

The rest of lunch flies by, which is quite depressing, because now I'm not going to see Beck until school finishes.

"Bye, babe." He says; he gives me a quick peck on the lips, before we split off and go our separate ways.

I have never been so happy for the final bell to ring, I just want to go home, and spend more time with Beck, away from everyone else.

He meets me outside the Janitors closet, he smiles at me as he sees me nearing him, and my heart flutters- I hate that he makes me feel all these stereotypical cheesy things, but at the same time, I love that he makes me feel them.

I walk over to him, and swing my arms around his neck, and kiss him, I lightly trace his bottom lip with my tongue, before I lightly bite it.

He pulls out of this kiss, and he is still smiling at me. "Come on," he says quietly "Let's get to your house, before we do anything rash.

I smirk at him and take his hand in mine, guiding him out of the building, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't rushing.

We leave the school building, many people try to stop and talk to us, all we do is smile at them, and give them friendly waves, or nods as our goodbyes.

We let go of each other as we get to my car and climb in, he looks at me and smiles. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

He shrugs "I'm just happy, that's all." He says

I roll my eyes and make a mock sound of disgust. I look down briefly before looking back at him "I'm happy too." I say.

We drive to my house, talking about the day, and what we did in lessons we were away from each other.

We pull up outside my house, and sit in the car for briefly. I don't really want to face my mum after what had happened last night, but I know I have to, and I know that one way or another, an apology is needed.

I get out of the car first, and slam the door, locking it while Beck gets out at the passenger's side. He smiles at me through the windows, and walks round to meet me at the driver's side. He grabs my hand, and we walk into my house together.

"Mum?" I say "I'm home," I wait for a reply but I don't get one.

Beck wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me from behind. He kisses my cheek and my neck. "You go upstairs," I say "I'll be up in a minute. I'm just gunna make some food for us."

He nods at me and moves away to walk up to my room "Don't be too long." He says.

"I won't be." I reply.

I stand in the kitchen briefly, getting some drinks and making a pizza for Beck and I. My mum walks into the room and sighs "So you're home then." She says I nod in reply.

"Yeah, Beck's here, he's upstairs." I say.

"Oh," she says "How is he?" she asks.

"He's good." I reply.

She takes a deep breath and sits on one of the chairs at the table near me "Jade," she says. I look at her, "I'm sorry, about what I said last night." She says.

"Thanks," I say "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"I only had your best interest at heart." She says "I just don't want you to get hurt." She explains.

I nod "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm sorry I reacted the way I did." And I am sorry, I really am, me and my mum might not have the best relationship in the world, but we aren't usually as bad as that.

She smiles at me warmly, and stands; she walks round to where I stand by the oven, and wraps her arms around me. I hesitate for a while, but I slowly wrap my arms around her and return the hug. She pulls away from the hug "So," she says "What do you and Beck have planned?" she asks.

I shrug "Well, I'm making a pizza, and getting us something to drink, and we'll probably just watch a movie," I say. "And then I'm taking Beck home a little later."

"Oh," she says "Is he not staying?" I shake my head in reply to her question "Oh, okay then, I'll see you in the morning" she says and with that, she leaves the room. I am left alone in the kitchen, pondering about what has just happened.

It is very rare that my mum and I can get along.

The oven dings, letting me know that mine and Beck's pizza is ready. I cut it into slices and carry the plate upstairs, and along with to bottles of Coke. "Hey, babe." He says with a smile as I walk through my already open door. "What took you so long?" he jokes.

"My mum and the food," I say.

"Why what did your mum do?" he asks, I sit down on the bed beside him, and place the food in the middle of us, I hand him one of the bottles of coke.

"We, just spoke to each other, we haven't since last night," I explain.

"So, what did she say?" he asks, knowing that in the past mine and my mum's relationship hasn't been the best.

I shrug "Not much, she apologised, for saying some stuff, and she hugged me."

"She hugged you?" he asked, disbelief fills his tone. "Does she know I'm here?"

I nod as I chew some food; I swallow it as fast as I can so I can speak. "Yeah," I say "I told her."

"What did she say?" he asks. He quickly takes a drink out of his bottle of coke, and stares at me waiting for an answer.

I shrug "Not a lot."

"I'm surprised." He says "But I'm glad that you worked out whatever happened last night." He gives me a quick kiss and continues to eat the food.

We finish the pizza in little to no time at all. Beck places a random DVD in the DVD player, and lies behind me in bed, making me the little spoon.

He wraps his arms around my waist tightly, pulling me closer to him.

I can feel his heart beating lightly against my back; he slowly trails his fingers along my arms.

He places his head on my shoulder, and kisses my cheek, and then my neck.

"Beck, I'm trying to watch this." I joke as I point towards the TV

He continues to kiss my neck. I roll over slowly so that I'm facing him, and I place my lips against his, in a light kiss, which soon turns passionate.

My arms find their way around his neck; my hands soon become tangled in his fluffy hair. He pulls out of the kiss, but only to kiss, my cheeks and my neck. I tilt my head backwards slightly Beck moves his kisses up my neck, he kisses my pulse point and unexpected moan slips past my lips.

He nibbles at my skin lightly, making shivers run through me; I pull his head away from my neck lightly by his hair, demanding his lips against mine. Beck rolls over until he is on top of me.

I help him pull his shirt over his head, revealing his abs. He places his lips against mine, and I trail my fingers along the skin on his chest. He swiftly removes my shirt, and moves down my body, placing kisses all along my collar bone, and stomach.

He moves back up to kiss my lips, and kisses me passionately, I crave more. His hands move all along my body in a fit of fervour.

He pulls away from me to catch his breath, and lightly brushes his nose against mine before he kisses me again.

I trace his bottom lip with my tongue.

He bites my bottom lip, plucking at it lightly with his fangs.

I unbutton his jeans swiftly, as he does with mine.

I quickly forget what is happening on the TV screen, and the noise coming from it turns into a monotonous drone.

* * *

_**A/N: **__ Sorry about the late update__ and sorry that the chapter is so short__, I know I said this last time but __the next one will be longer. __ I really hope you like this chapter, please continue to read and review as you have been doing I appreciate it _

_P.S: as always if you have any suggestions feel free to say what they are I won't mind at all if you do that. _


End file.
